Alergia
by lori777
Summary: una pequeña historia sobre una niña que conoce a geroge, ubicado al final del anime.


**ALERGIAS**

**Acto ****I**

Nació una niña muy especial, de cabellos rubios como el sol, labios rojos como la sangre y una voz tan hermosa como los ángeles, la bautizaron con el nombre de Himeko. Al crecer, la hermosa princesa se convirtió en un misterio de la humanidad, creada por los dioses como a Pandora, vive como una doncella de lo común y la oscuridad, ni siquiera en ese detalle, se permitía verse especial, extravagante, original, elegante, todo eso que era el sello de su familia, al contrario, una blusa holgada, jeans negros, cabello suelto y largo, sandalias o botas, era todo. Un estudio de belleza para ella era igual que el infierno, o el paraíso de las reacciones alérgicas, pues era alérgica a muchos cosméticos, algunos tratamientos para la piel, productos para el cabello, los jabones aromáticos, y ni hablar de los perfumes o la ropa, algunas telas le provocaban grandes reacciones en la piel, la nariz se enrojecía, igual que sus ojos, y lagrimaban. Pero no era todo lo que ella era alérgica, también a los pelos de animal, al polvo, el metal, el pasto, al cambio de clima, era todo un desastre, algunos la llamaban la "princesa de las alergias" y eso la hacía llorar, los niños de su escuela eran muy crueles, fue entonces que sus padres decidieron contratar a un tutor personal para su pequeña. Los adolescentes sufren grandes cambios, y el más significativo para ella, fue el controlar la mayoría de sus alergias, pero otras no tanto, por eso la vestimenta "casual", no podía usar telas "raras" por que su cuerpo las rechazaría de inmediato, igual que los accesorios que usa una mujer para resaltar su belleza, ventaja para ella era ser hermosa de nacimiento, y no necesitar maquillaje, cabe mencionar que tuvo que cambiar que el tono de su cabello oscureció con el producto que usaba de niña, así que teñirlo de negro, de la bella princesa no quedo casi nada, excepto por la voz de ángel.

La niña rara del colegio, era como se le conocía, o con el nombre de "Nana no hagane", porque golpeaba tan fuerte que podía sacarte el aire e incluso dejarte inconsciente en el suelo, por lo que aunque era muy bella, no era muy perseguida por los chicos que la conocían, ni muy amada por las chicas, al contrario, a ellas le nacía una venenosa envidia, por lo que no era muy social, muchos decían que en lugar de princesa era una bruja malvada, había ocasiones en que le lanzaban piedras o útiles escolares, y lo genial era atinarle a la cara, pero ya no lloraba, no le importaba.

Un día como otro llegó a su casa, una gran mansión al este de Tokio, fue recibida por la servidumbre y un deslumbrante desfile de modas, por parte de sus cinco hermanos mayores, tres hermanos y dos hermanas, además de que su madre también participaba, mientras que su padre los fotografiaba, en ese ambiente, sentía profunda tristeza por no ser como ellos, tan galantes y brillantes, además de venerados y respetados, cosas que no podía ganarse ella sola.

—bienvenida a casa, Himeko—dijo su madre al verla entrar a la estancia.

—Si, ya llegué—fue su ingeniosa respuesta.

—Hija, quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante—y al decir eso, su madre estiro la mano para alcanzar el brazo de un joven muy guapo. —Su nombre es George Koitzumi, es un famoso diseñador—exclamaba muy emocionada la mujer.

—Si…—contesto ella, sin darle mucha importancia.

—George te va ayudar a cumplir tu sueño de ser modelo…—vociferaba su madre.

—Si…—volvió a exclamar con una cara triste, aunque esa expresión para ella ya era natural.

—Así que te va a arreglar para ver que tal, de acuerdo, Himeko…—señalo su madre, afirmando más que preguntando.

—Si…—esta vez fue de expresión aburrida.

Sin decir nada, el joven diseñador se le acerco con mucha curiosidad y notó la falta de estilo de la heredera de la casa Tsukino, según él, la muchachita estaba vestida con una pijama, mejor aún con trapos de la cocina, comentarios que para nada molestaron a Himeko, no, es broma, en realidad la hacían sentir triste y enfadada, pero si lo golpeaba era muy probable que su madre se enfadará y no tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

George llamó a unos amigos, expertos en el tema de belleza, y unos cuantos minutos, un sequito de personas estaba en la sala mirando a Himeko y tomándole medidas, la pobre se sentía tan incomoda que quería salir corriendo, unos de sustentos encantos era su antisocialismo.

Luces. Maquillaje a montones, sombras, gloss, labial, bases, rimel, rubor, cremas. Depilación, piernas, cara, brazos. Accesorios, collares, brazaletes, anillos, aretes. Y lo más importante, el vestido más hermoso, o extravagante, según Himeko. En unos minutos, bueno talvez un par de horas, la "horrible" bruja había desaparecido para darle paso a una "bella" princesa.

—Y… ¿qué piensas? —exclamó George algo nervioso.

—…—pero Himeko no dijo nada.

—Ha de estar pasmada…—agregó Isabella, una "compañera" del diseñador.

—…—Himeko no decía nada, hasta que comenzó a llorar, todos se sorprendieron o más bien se asustaron, no se conmovieron por una simple razón, Himeko lloraba sangre.

—¡AGUA!—gritó la "princesa", —¡NECESITO AGUA!… —decía desesperada la chica, hasta que vio un jarrón en la sala y se lanzó el agua en la cara.

—Tú me preguntaste… ¿qué pienso, bueno esto es lo que **yo** pienso…—exclamaba con el rostro furioso y despintado, el maquillaje y peinado se habían arruinado. —Pienso…que el maquillaje me irrita la cara, el barniz y los productos para el cabello me queman, los metales me hacen reacción, los perfumes me hacen estornudar ¡achú!… y las telas de este vestido me causa hinchazón y comezón— con eso, corrió a su cuarto a llorar, no sin antes haberlos llamados "¡asesinos!", al enterarse su madre del incidente ofreció disculpas y explicó la situación de su hija.

—…creí que ya lo habías controlado…—suspiró la señora Tsukino.

—Tranquila, además no es el fin del mundo, si esta enferma hay que buscar la manera de ayudarla, no de perjudicarla…—dijo George muy sincero.

Mientras en su habitación, Himeko preparaba otra sesión, pero muy distinta. Cremas. Pastillas, Capsulas. Gasas. Ropa ligera.

En el transcurso de cinco horas, se sentía mucho mejor, así que bajo a cenar con la familia, pero su pesadilla aún no terminaba porque Isabella y George fueron invitados a la cena.

— ¿Qué hay?… —fue el saludo nocturno de la más pequeña de los Tsukino, a su amada familia.

—Buenas noches, "witch"… —fue la respuesta de unos de sus hermanos.

— ¡Alexander, no llames de esa manera a tu hermana…—fue regañado por su padre.

La cena empezó, fue tranquila y llena de risitas sordas de parte de la señora de la casa, a causa de los comentarios de George.

—Idiota…—pensó Himeko al verlo por unos segundos, gracias a él tendría que estar en tratamiento toda la semana hasta que las lesiones en su piel mejorarán, idea que por supuesto no le agradaba.

La cena terminó, los invitados marcharon "¡Gracias a Dios!", y la familia fue a dormir, excepto por la hija menor, que hacía una llamada clandestina.

**Acto ****II**

Al día siguiente, la pesadilla de Himeko no había terminado, su madre la esperaba desde temprano en la sala para ir al médico, después de todo, tenía que atender sus alergias antes de que un ataque aún más grave que solo lesiones cutáneas. 

Toda la mañana se le paso en el consultorio del doctor de cabecera de la poderosa familia Tsukino. Sin esperar que el panorama mejorara, después de una revisión, recetas médicas y comentarios del doctor, regresaron a casa. En la mansión le esperaba el joven Koitzumi y su amiga Isabella, ellos deseaban llevar a Himeko a una pasarela de modas, y su madre gustosa acepto, era la mejor oportunidad de su hija para ver a sus "ejemplos de vida". En pocos segundos Himeko ya estaba en el carro de Koitzumi, un convertible negro, muy elegante, y estaba en marcha ese ridículo lugar de carpas de circos, traducción, pasarela de hermosos vestidos.

A mitad de camino, Himeko recordó algo que había planeado desde anoche después de la cena, un encuentro con un amigo, Hiro, su único y verdadero amigo, así como medida desesperada, espero un semáforo en rojo y salió corriendo del auto, pero como George era un hombre de palabra, y la seguridad de la hija de la señora Tsukino estaba en sus manos, el también salió del auto para perseguirla, dejando a una confundida Isabella, que para sus males, no sabía conducir.

Durante la persecución, varias veces, Himeko trato de perder al idiota de George, sin embargo, aunque no lo aparentaba, era un hombre atlético, por otro lado, las alergias de Himeko, comenzaban a hacer estragos en sus pulmones, e iba más lento; pero su deseo de estar con Hiro era más fuerte que cualquier alergia. Alrededor de media hora después, la carrera llegó a su fin, habían llegado hasta la entrada de una vieja bodega, es cierto, George logró alcanzar a Himeko, con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo hizo.

Dentro de la bodega llegaba el sonido de música estridente, rock, y unas voces masculinas cantar una canción. 

"♫…_Kimi no te__ de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai…♫"  


—Esa es la voz de Hiro…—murmuro la princesa

— ¡Ahhh! —exclamó_  
_

"♫…_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete

Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru

_wo umidasu no sa…__♫"_

Después de la canción, la princesa entro a la bodega, dentro había un escenario improvisado, donde cinco jóvenes ensayaban su música, un guitarrista (Hiro), una bajista (Kazuki), el baterista (Yukuro), el tecladista ("mil dedos"), y la segunda voz (Meyiko). Himeko corrió hasta el escenario (si, aún podía correr), y agarró una de las guitarras solas y comenzó y comenzó a tocar unos trastes, primero lento, y poco a poco, se hicieron más rápidos…Entonces el hada madrina (George Koitzumi), escuchó por primera vez la voz de su princesa.

"♫…_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni  
Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku  
Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte  
Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro.

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo  
Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama  
Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru  
DARLING…♫"

Después de la canción, George observó el verdadero de "Nana no hagane", y comprendió que a pesar de su violenta actitud, era una chica respetable y que debía ser admirada, además de poner en claro que el deseo de la chica era ser una estrella de la música, no de las pasarelas.

—Y… ¿qué te parece nuestra música? —le preguntó un joven de cabellos negros, no muy diferente a Himeko en la forma de vestir.

—Maravillosa…—exclamó George.

—Entonces tocaremos otra solo para usted…—dijo el muchacho. —Ready!…Go!… —. Y al sonido de un ritmo electrónico, la voz de Himeko fue de nuevo escuchada.

"♫…_Gozen reiji tobidashita_

_Tobira wo kettobashite_

_Garasu no kutsu ga warete_

_DORESU (dress) mo yabureta_

_Nee akirete iru deshou?_

_Oikakete mo konai_

_Namida ga afurete mou hashirenai wa_

_JERASHII (jealousy) kamo...SE-TSU-NA-I...!_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah..._

_Party night...I'm Breaking my heart_

_Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii_

_HEDDORAITO (headlight) ga hikaru_

_...where are you Bad boy?_

_Ai no SUKAAFU de namida wo fuite_

_Nani mo mienai_

_Hoshikuzu wo kaki atsume_

_Anata ni butsuketai_

_Naze kamau no?_

_Jibun shika aisenai kuse ni..._

_Shitsuren kamo...MAJI nano...!_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah..._

_Party time...umaranai_

_Anata ga inai to karappo no sekai_

_Yume no tsuzuki ga mitai_

_"I miss you Bad boy"_

_Kirameki no naka ni tojikomenaide_

_Kowarete shimau wa_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous"_

_I'm Breaking my heart_

_Where are you Bad boy?_

_"Lonely in Party night"_

"_Lonely in Gorgeous"  
I'm Breaking my heart  
I miss you Bad boy  
"Lonely in Party time"_

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night... warae nai  
Nanimo ira nai tada soba ni ite

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night...  
I'm Breaking my heart  
Anata ga nokoshita kirameki no hako no naka de  
Kodoku wo daite ugoke nai  
Nanimo ira nai no tada soba ni ite  
Kizamazuite watashi wo mite  
Ai wo chikatte…♫"

\/p>

Durante la canción, el famoso diseñador derramó lágrimas, casualmente esa canción le trajo recuerdos de un amor muy importante, y que perdió hace ya varios años. En una hora, el diseñador conoció el extraño mundo de Himeko, a la que todos llamaban "Nana", excepto por Hiro, que la llamaba "Princess Princesa", por lo cual recibía un golpe como "premio", de parte de Nana no hagane, aunque George sabía que la llamaba así porque estaba enamorado, le pareció un poco cómico, porque Himeko correspondía ese cariño, pero no con amor "como la gente normal", sino con violencia, su lenguaje favorito.

Por la noche, y horas de convencer Isabella de que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido sobre la huída de Himeko. George le contó toda una anécdota a la señora Tsukino y familia de cómo su hija era todo un haz para la música, pues tuvo la oportunidad de escucharla canta en la pasarela para un concurso, la madre y los hermanos creyeron el cuento, después de todo, Himeko había nacido con una voz hermosa.

Himeko miró a George por un momento y pensó: "No es tan idiota como lo imaginaba", después se sonrió, no estaba tan mal el estar enferma por un par de semanas, si ese era el precio para ser libre, y tener un nuevo amigo, aunque Isabella también era un buen chico, si, aunque vestía de mujer, además de muy extravagante, Himeko se dio cuenta desde la primera vez que lo vio que "ella" era un hombre.

—…¡Ja! Será divertido…—pensó la princesa de este cuento. —Será divertido tener un "hada madrina" — y comenzó a reír, soltó tan fuerte al carcajada que todos los presentes la voltearon a ver extrañados, pero ella estaba tan feliz que no le importo.

FIN

\/p> 


End file.
